Helmet Over Heels
by oceanicfyrebird77
Summary: Hedvika hadn't anticipated the troubles making star varsity quarterback Colton Campbell an Einherji would cause. Now the Hedvika and Colton have to find a way to complete a life-threatening task given to them by Odin himself (killing a dangerous giant), and make sure that Hedvika doesn't lose her title as a Valkyrie.


Sure, Hedvika thought he was cute. But it most definitely was not why she saved him.

When everything started, it was on a Friday night. A home football game against their rival school, one they were winning by a rather marginal amount. And their quarterback was doing better than he ever had during his freshman and sophomore years. Hedvika got the vision of the pending disaster mere moments before it struck.

She watched in her mind's eye as their quarterback lost his helmet, the protective object landing a few feet away from a pile of bodies. He had hesitated for a moment too long and some of the other players had tackled him, ball still in hand.

"Violet, something is about to happen, and I know you feel it too," she whispered to her friend, who nodded, and then froze. Hedvika followed the other girl's gaze, her own eyes widening in shock. Laying on the ground with a strange red coloring to his head lay none other than Colton Campbell, their young but talented quarterback himself.

Horrified gasps rippled throughout the stadium, and no one stood out of respect as paramedics rushed to the field. Everyone remained dead silent, and no one moved a muscle. Except for Hedvika and her friend. The dark-haired girl sent Hedvika a look that no one else could really hope to decipher, and with that, the blonde slipped away out of the stadium. Retrieving her swan-feather cloak from its place hidden nearby, she returned to the stadium invisible to the eyes of all but other Valkyries and the dying. Which was probably for the best, considering she was flying, as Valkyries do.

All she knew was that this was not her doing. Sure, she had been somewhat in love with him for the past two years, but other than that, she had not put much thought into him. And she'd certainly never wished for his death. But as she approached his dying body, she noticed that his soul was leaving, and would be gone forever if she didn't hurry.

"Colton! Grab my hand, and I'll explain everything that's happening to you, I promise."

The newly deceased boy took hold of her hand in his confusion, trying to determine what had happened. Somehow he was hovering in the air above his body, his helmet returned to his head, and a football still in his hand, with a girl he'd had classes with flying above him and telling him she knew what was going on.

"Alright, Myra, please feel free to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Hedvika turned back to him as they followed the the Bifröst back to Asgard. She shook her head, but answered him, "Long story short, you're dead. Blunt force trauma to the head from the impact that your helmet would've otherwise protected you from. And no, I have no idea how the Hel it came off. You died in battle, so now you're joining the warriors of Valhalla."

"But I'm a football player."

"I'm aware."

"I'm hallucinating, right? I just got knocked out and I'm having some weirdass dreams."

Hedvika sighed and shook her head, "I wish that could be true for you. But I'll let you think that until we get there. The younger Einherjar will probably be happy to have someone finally join them after centuries."

"They think it's irritating that children aren't allowed to fight these days," a woman with black hair chimed in as the passed through the doors of the great Hall. Hedvika just nodded in agreement, far more serious than she'd been on the way.

"I think I'm owed a little more of an explanation," Colton finally stated, coming to a stop and waiting for her to turn around. He crossed his arms in a manner that he thought would intimidate the young Valkyrie only to receive a deadly glare.

"Behave, damnit. And sit over there. I have to work." Hedvika hissed, before leaving the Hall along with all other Valkyries.

When they returned, they were garbed in beautiful white robes, and brought to the Einherjar their food without any complaint. Mostly. They engaged in friendly conversation with each other and with the warriors, but they all generally gave space to the grand chair at the end of the hall.

Much to Hedvika's relief, nothing big happened during the meal, but it surprised only the newest Einherjar when a thin man with a long beard just showed up in the grand chair. And the ravens that stared at the warriors with their beady eyes did nothing to comfort the newest Einherjar. Everyone was silent, as the Allfather himself spoke, judging the choices of the Valkyries one by one. And finally it was time for Hedvika to introduce Colton to the warriors of Valhalla.

"Valkyrie Hedvika. Come forward and introduce your newly chosen Einherji," Odin called, watching as Hedvika got Colton up from his seat.

The young player grabbed his helmet from where he'd set it on the floor almost by instinct, and followed the Valkyrie so that they stood before the Allfather, their backs to the other warriors.

Hedvika had once talked about football being its own form of war. And she had firmly stood by that decision when she chose to bring him here. So she could only hope that Odin would see, and accept, her reasoning.

"Allfather. Einherjar of Valhalla. Fellow Valkyries. I introduce to you the newest of the Einherjar, Colton Campbell."

Odin was rather quiet, thinking of something. But one of the other Valkyries, a pale, white-haired girl who looked to be no older than Hedvika herself, was not so silent.

"Allfather, while I trust your judgement fully, I as her fellow Valkyrie accuse her of preferential choosing. And therefore, of a lapse in judgment."

"Valkyrie Eirlys. Please elaborate."

"Hedvika did not choose a warrior! This boy is no older than sixteen years, and is clearly no fighter. He plays football. He doesn't fight." Eirlys argued, her arms crossed as she glared down at Colton and Hedvika. "Not to mention, Hedvika told the other Valkyries that during her studies at Fairwater, she found herself falling in love with this boy. Would it not be likely that she chose him simply to be by his side forever? Which is now against our rules?"

Hedvika had never wanted to commit homicide more than she did at that moment. And being able to feel the eyes of thousands of Einherjar boring holes into her back wasn't helping. All she could do was wait for the verdict, and hope that she would not be cast out.

"Valkyrie, is this true?" Odin rumbled, and it was clear to Hedvika by his tone that we already had his decision.

"Allfather, you must listen. While yes, I did love him for a time, I have since rid myself of such emotions. I knew they would impair my judgment. I chose Colton because I wholly believe that he deserves to be here. To be an Einherji."

All the young Valkyrie got was a curt nod, accompanied by the ominous cawing of Odin's ravens. Hedvika was very much so convinced that she would either be cast out from Valhalla or face punishment. She sighed under her breath as she awaited the Allfather's official verdict.

"Alright, I've waited long enough. What the fuck is going on, Myra?" Colton finally snapped, but the Valkyrie only shook her head. She was far too distracted by worrying about her fate. And about his.


End file.
